staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2498
March *18: Delta Squadron Commander Yosef Staris is killed at the Sako Siege on Kanderarch where a group of pro-Basaran insurgents attacked his command center he was Succeeded by Shadana Mara *23: Henegan Ardenne leaves the Visan Confederacy after learning about Rakp Visa's plans for a secular state, he defects back to AVS and brings valuable information to them. April *3: Gerard Tygore joins the AVS Military and is placed in Fleet 412, the same fleet he would later come to lead. May *14: The James Sun Wake space Probe is launched toward the Osian sector *21: A 9.4 Earthquake kills 8,479 on Frontier July *7: Strange noises are intercepted by Terran listening posts on Nippos this continues for five days, it is discovered that it was the same probe sent earlier and that it was transmitting Oya communications, Matt Tygore and other UTSEA officials are fearful of what may come next. *8: Shirin Strata Carsannia I wins the 2498 Power Marble Fighting Tournament after fighting Borel Kamerol in a six hour battle *9: Flight 962 crashes into the Matt Tygore Airport killing 254 of the 257 people in the plane, the plane suffered through an Antarctican Blizzard and is likely what caused the crash *27: The James Sun Wake Probe is captured by the Oya Conclave , Matt Tygore immediately draws up a plan to defend the Sector August *20: Antarctic News Network aires the first part of the series "21st Century Earth Wars" a historical documentary about the Unification war, Space War and Vramese Invasion it is later syndicated on the History Network *28: Daniel Ricks releases "Natogyttia: The Sentient Cats" an audio book detailing the adventures of "Jordan Gidlow" on his quest to locate the Nine Super-Power Marbles on Shrine before an evil "Natogytt Overmind" finds them and takes over the universe. it is the best selling audio book of 2498 and makes the genre nearly as popular as television October *11: Reo Marx is elected Kaisil Nydus of Sniveria *28: Arcturan tests their Cruiser's Glassing Beams in their deserts, this is done in response to Abbadosi terrorism November *19: Gerard Tygore and his Grandfather travel to Acai to negotiate with Rakp Visa, with some results, they then fight against various terrorists, gangsters, rebels and Kandlia as they journey across the sector *29: Noemi Cerda returns to her home on Sovius she takes her Daughter, Vanessa out of her 2nd grade class and trains her to be a soldier December *2: Ethnic Polaris kill and consume Viserak Polaris on the plnaet, 2948 Viserak Polaris are killed, AVS sends Gerard Tygore and 4 other kill squads to eliminate the Ethnic Polaris all 4,982,000 Ethnic Polaris are exterminated by 2500, Gearrd Tygore still atones for what he was partially responsible for. *3: The Wreck of the lost Harbinger "Night Severity" (shot down during the War of 2352) was found drifting in space in the Tygoro Star System *8: Zach Jenson at age 15 is the youngest human ever to fly an Interceptor class fighter. Category:Years